Third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards define how non-3GPP access can be integrated into the long term evolution (LTE) cellular infrastructure in specification TS 23.402 and several additional documents. A number of architectural designs are specified for different application situations such as roaming vs. non-roaming, local breakout vs. home-routed, etc. However, such documents share the same fundamental approach. In this regard, a mobile device or other user equipment (UE) attached to a non-3GPP access network forms a “tunnel” to a packet data network gateway (PGW) in the evolved packet core of the LTE cellular infrastructure over the non-3GPP link and the associated access network, and uses the tunnel at the PGW as an integration anchor point.